La Julieta olvidada
by SokuRoxel
Summary: Una joven esperaba el día prometido en el que iría hacia el altar con un ramo de prímulas en la mano pero ¿Qué busca ahora que sólo quedan sueños rotos?. Esta historia basada en el primer capitulo de "La saga de Caín" pero con la intervención de otro pequeño conde maldito y su mayordomo en el asunto. SPOILERS importantes de "La saga de Caín" presentes.
1. Julieta

_**Ni los personajes de La saga de Caín nº1 ni los de Kuroshitsuji me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Kaori Yuki y Yana Toboso respectivamente.**_

 _ **¡ALERTA!: Spoilers catedralicios del primer capitulo de "La saga de Caín nº1: La Julieta olvidada". Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**_

 _ **He seguido bastante la línea del capitulo de La saga de Caín pero, evidentemente, hay cambios para poder introducir a los personajes de Kuroshitsuji.  
**_

* * *

"Prometelo, Ariel"

POV Ariel

Suzette se fue para siempre antes de poder cumplir mi promesa nadie supo la causa, pero un día aparecio muerta en la cama. Dormida, pero fria.

_¡¿Dónde está Caín!?_ La voz chillona y cascada de una de las muchas mujeres vestidas de luto presentes en el funeral emprendió una campaña de marujeo entre las presentes._ ¡¿Cómo es posible que no esté presente en el funeral de su prima!? ¡Ese chico no tiene vergüenza! ¿¡Y aún así tiene el titulo de conde!?

_Está de viaje, como es habitual_ El hombre ponía escuxas más por salvarse a sí mismo que por defender al pobre Caín.

_¿Qué manera de ensuciar el buen nombre de los Hargreaves?_ Más señoras empezaron a quejarse del comportamiento impropio del conde.

En medio de todas esas viejas pesadas destacaba la madre de la fallecida. Al contrario que las demás no medió palabra en todo el funeral.

No hacía ni un mes desde que yo había entrado a trabajar a la casa como ayudante de jardinero. Apenas había hablado con la difunta pero la señorita me pareció franca y sincera. Aunque digan que está muerta... no acabo de asimilarlo...

Fin POV Ariel

* * *

*En el cementerio donde se encuentra el mausoleo de la familia Hargreaves*

_¿De dónde viene ese ruido? ¿Alguien está profanando tumbas?_ Un transeúnte que se encontraba deambulando en el lugar y momento equivoccados se acercó a la tumba de Suzette Hargreaves pensando que alguien estaría profanando la tumba de aquella pobre chica para saquearla como si se tratara de la de un faraon o algo así.

Blanco es como se quedó al ver que no había nadie profanando tumbas pero si una mano envuelta en vendas que luchaba por salir de la tierra seguido de una cabeza con un rostro demoniaco.

Unas manos se lanzaron hacia el y se escucho un grito desgarrador que rompió la oscuridad seguida de la risa siniestra procedente de sujeto que admiraba la escena desde lejos.

_Ah, pero con lo bonita que la había dejado_ suspiró el estraño_ hehehe creo que esto podría interesarle al conde hehehe.

La larga melena plateada del hombre se alejó ondeando al viento cual anuncio de un producto capilar.

* * *

Algo alejada de londres, a la salida de un brumoso bosque se encuetra una gran mansión perteneciente a un joven conde de la aristocrática familia de los Phantomhive.

POV Ciel

Un rayo de sol me cegó por completo y yo, de forma instintiva, me protegí los ojos soltando un gruñido en el proceso.

_Es hora de despertarse, señor.

Mi mayordomo, Sebastian, al igual que todas las mañanas me sirvió un desayuno a la altura de mi posición social. Mientras me vestia me indicaba los planes del día.

_Ha llegado una carta de la reina y por ello supongo que habrá que cancelar todas las reuniones de hoy.

Sebastian me entregó la carta y la leí en voz baja.

Basicamente me informaba de su procupación por la defunción de la única hija de la primera mujer del vecino de la amiga de su prima segunda por parte de padre... y más aún por la desaparición de su cadaver. Por no hablar del tema de que la hayan visto deambulando de camino a la mansión en la que vivia. Esta carta fria venía a decirme "Perro, investiga el suceso paranormal y solucionalo sin que salga a la luz" y así lo haría.

_Muertos que vuelven a la vida ¿De qué me suena eso?

_Señor, en esta situación creo que deberiamos consultar a...

_Undertaker _concluí.


	2. Encuentro aristocrático

**Alerta: Spoilers (y muchos) de "La saga de Caín nº1: La julieta olvidada". Quedas avisado/a.**

* * *

POV Ciel

Una vez más nos encontrábamos a las puertas del modesto negocio de cierto extraño personaje en busca de información. Un información por la que tendríamos que pagar. Pagar con risas. Supongo que tiene algo de sentido teniendo en cuenta lo tétrico de su oficio o puede que simplemente esté como una regadera sin más. Una vez dentro del edificio vimos a Undertaker riendose apoyado en una tumba y a dos personas más. Uno más joven, con un claro porte aristócratico, de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes con reflejos dorados y cara de pocos amigos y a otro algo más mayor, rubio y con cara de exasperación.

_Pensaba que era tú único cliente vivo _ dije mientras me acercaba.

_Y así era hasta hoy, conde Phantomhive.

El chico joven de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta y fijó su mirada en Sebastian saltandome a mi.

_Conde Phantomhive, no me suena haberle visto en ninguna fiesta de la alta sociedad.

Sebastian dejó caer un risa contenida. La de Undertaker no lo fue tanto.

_Yo soy el conde Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive. _Leventé mi bastón y lo dejé a escasos centimetros del rostro del joven. Lo cual inquietó un poco a su acompañante.

_Ah, lo siento, no le había visto. Yo soy el conde Cain C. Hargreaves, pequeño.

_Tch, tampoco he oido hablar de usted.

_ A lo mejor me conoce por mi apodo: "El conde de los venenos" o por "Pequeño Lord de la muerte".

Si que había oido ese apodo antes. Es ese bicho raro que colecciona todo tipo de venenos. Su madre murió envenenada, su tia, creyendole un demonio se suicidó y su padre se tiró desde un balcón o, según las malas lenguas, fue arrojado por su hijo... a pesar de ese historial lo único que me llamó la atención es que el titulo de conde cayó sobre sus hombros a los 12 años, al igual que a mi... aunque en circunstancias diferentes.

_ Y a lo mejo usted me conoce por el mio: "El perro de la Reina".

La sorpresa se reflejó ligeramente en los ojos de Caín.

_Conde _Undertaker seguía con expresión divertida sentado sobre la tapa de un ataud_ ¿ha venido por el caso de la muerta que se alzó de la tumba?

_Exactamente, a la reina le preocupa el caso especialmente y supuse... que tú sabrías algo.

_Sí, la fallecida Suzette Hargreaves, prima del aqui presente Conde Caín, fue enterrada ayer por la tarde ¡Yo mismo me encargué de arreglar el cuerpo! Pero resulta que esta noche ha salido de la tumba a arañazo limpio y ha matado de solo un manotazo a un pobre desgraciado que pasaba por ahí y después desapareció por el bosque. ¡Pero no hay de que preocuparse! ¡Lo he dejado perfecto!_ Undertaker le dio unos golpecitos al ataúd en el que estaba sentado dando a entender que el cuerpo del desafortunado estaba ahí dentro.

_¿Lo mató... de un manotazo y desapareció?_ No acabo de creermelo.

_Si, nosotros estabamos por allí poco después de del incidente. Encontramos un muerto con una marca de mano de color verde en el pecho y una tumba completamente vacia. Ah, y a un joven con un ramo de prímulas que nos confundió con profanadores de tumbas. Creo que la pala de Riff, mi mayordomo, le dio esa idea. Que cosas.

_Otro caso de muertos vivientes... la gente deberia aprender a simplemente morirse.

_No, es el caso de la Julieta olvidada._ El conde Caín se veia bastannte afligido

_Explicate_ exigí

_Suzette queria hacer algo parecido al truco de Romeo y Julieta.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **S-"Si las cosas siguen así mi madre me obligará a separarme de el"**_

 _ **S-"¡Y yo no podré seguir viviendo"**_

 _ **C-"¡No! ¡Es demasiado peligroso, ni hablar!"**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

_ Me pidió que le prestase uno de mis venenos originales, el "bosque esmeralda". Disuelto en una proporción del 100 al 1, provoca rigidez y realentiza la respiración pero una mínima dosis en su estado concentrado es letal. Pero Suzette estaba osesionada y aprovechó que yo estaba de viaje para robarme el veneno y seguir aderlante con su plan. Estaba convencida de que el hombre al que amaba acudiria en su ayuda y podrían fugarse los dos juntos. Sin embargo, él no vino. Pensaba avandonarla desde el principio. Ahora está buscando al hombré que la abandonó, matando por el camino a todos los que han tratado de impedirselo. ¿Podeis imaginarlo? Fue el tiempo que pasó en el ataúd lo que convirtió a una chica inocente en una asesina. Un frio y una oscuridad interminables. Sabía que se le acababa el aire y tenia miedo de morir de verdad. Ese hombre se aprovevhó de la inocencia de Suzette. ¡Incluso robó el anillo de la familia, uno de nuestros mayores tesoros!.

Incoscientemente me llevé la mano al pulgar en el que tenía el anillo de mi familia y lo acaricie distraidamente.

_Esto le quita toda la magia al misterio _dijo Sebastian mirando como acariciaba mi anillo.

_Bueno, Conde Phantomhive, debo despedirme, tengo que hacer un par de visitas.

El conde Caín y su mayordomo...¿Ralf?... No, ¿Rob?...No, bueno, da igual, su mayordomo se retiraron del edificio y se fueron a tratar unos asuntos que a mi me importan bien poco.

_Sebastian, creo que esto va a resultar más sencillo de lo previsto. Me esperaba que algo más... sobrenatural estubiera implicado.

_No todo tiene que ser sobrenatural para ser complicado, señor.

_Ya, lo mejor de toda esta chachara es que tenemos toda la información necesaria sin tener que pagar. Estarás contento, Sebastian, te has ahorrado el hacer el ridiculo.

_Ver a los dos condes... conocerse al fin ha sido pago suficiente, conde hehehe.


End file.
